Hero
by kitsuke-chan
Summary: Everyone needs a Hero. Someone to look up to in their life. This is the story of two teen's, connected by fate, similar past experiences and longing for someone in their life. Someone to relate to what they're going through. Someone to save them.
1. Prologue

**[PROLOGUE]**

Everyone needs a Hero. Someone to look up to in their life.

This is the story of two teen's, connected by fate and similar past experiences. The two teen's longing for someone in their life. Someone to relate to what they are going through. Someone to help them fight. Someone to lead them in the right direction. Someone to save them. Separated by nothing more than just a few miles, and their guardians, will the teens meet? Can they help each other?

* * *

><p>(Allen's POV)<p>

A young silver haired boy sits on the top of a skyscraper staring up towards the sky. The sun is setting behind him and just a few stars are visible. His eyes glint with tears.

"I'm just a step away.

I'm just a breath away.

All this pain is killing me."

(Lavi's POV)

A fiery redhead, with a burning secret, sits on the French window's seat staring out into the sky.

"Losing my faith today.

Falling off the edge today.

I'm slowly losing grip."

He catches a glimpse of silver on the rooftop far to the left of him and look's over.

(Allen's POV)

The young boy gets up and walks to the door leading to the staircase. He open's it and begins his decent to his floor.

"I am just a man.

Not superhuman.

I can't keep going through this."

(Lavi's POV)

The boy disappears after going through the door. Lavi gets up and walks to his room. He plops down on his bed.

"I'm not superhuman.

I can't give up this fight."

(Allen's POV)

Allen closes the door to his apartment. The house is empty. No-one is home.

"Someone save me from the hate.

This feeling so strong inside of me."

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi gets up and goes into the kitchen to get a drink. HE walks in and finds a note that he missed on the counter and read's it.

_'Hey idiot apprentice, I have business to attend to and won't be home for a few months organize the library, and pick up the package from the mail on Friday.' -Gramps_

"It's just another war.

Just another family torn.

How long will I have to endure?"

(Allen's POV)

Allen walks into the bathroom across from his room. He opens his cabinet below the sink, and pulls out a box hidden under a towel.

"Falling form my faith today.

Just a step from the edge.

Can I survive?

Will I survive?"

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi crumples up the note and slams his fist on the counter-top. A tear slides down his cheek.

"Just another day in the world we live.

I need a hero, to save me now."

(Allen's POV)

Allen open's the box and pulls out a razor. He then stares at it, looking at his reflection staring back at him on the blade.

"I need a hero, save me now.

I need a hero, to save my life."

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi grabs a kitchen knife next to the sink.

"A hero will save me, just in time.

I've got to fight today."

(Allen's POV)

Allen places the razor on his wrist.

"To live another day.

Speaking my mind today."

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi places the knife on his wrist.

"My voice will be heard today.

I've got to make a stand."

(Allen's POV)

Allen drags the blade across his sensitive flesh.

"But I am just a man.

I'm not superhuman.

Let my voice be heard today."

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi drags the blade across his wrist.

"It's just another war.

Just another family torn."

(Allen's POV)

A thin line of blood bubbles up and falls down his wrist and into the sink.

"My voice will be heard today.

It's just another kill."

(Lavi's POV)

A small amount of blood forms at the base of the cut and draws a line down his wrist then falls into the sink.

"The countdown begins to destroy ourselves.

I need a hero to save me now."

(Allen's POV)

Allen relishes in the pain and relief.

"I need a hero, save me now.

I need a hero to save my life."

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi savors the small pain making him feel better.

"A hero will save me just in time.

I need a hero to save my life."

(Allen's POV)

The relief feels good but is to short lived. Allen takes the razor and makes another cut, this time a little further up so it will hurt more.

"I need a hero, just in time.

Save me just in time."

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi moves the blade up a bit and pushes it in deeper, dragging it across his skin again.

"Save me just in time.

Who's gonna fight for what's right?"

(Allen's POV)

More blood falls into the sink as Allen cuts himself more. Again. Again. Again. And Again. Deeper and longer. The white-hot pain he is causing himself is send pleasure through his veins.

"Who's gonna help us survive?

We're in the fight of our lives."

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi takes the blade and instead of dragging it across his arm pulls it downwards from his wrist to the middle of his forearm. Blood begins pouring out.

"And we're not ready to die.

Who's gonna fight for the weak?"

(Allen's POV)

Allen sink's to the floor his arm going numb from the many wounds he just inflicted, his vision swimming.

"Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero, I've got a hero.

Living in me."

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi's sight begins to blur as he falls to the ground.

"I'm going to fight for what's right.

Today I'm speaking my mind."

(Allen's POV)

Allen's head falls to the side and he glances at the work he had just done on his arm.

"And if it kills me tonight.

I will be ready to die."

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi clutches his arm dropping the knife.

"A hero's not afraid to give his life.

A hero's gonna save me just in time."

(Allen's POV)

A pool of blood forms around Allen's mutilated arm.

"I need a hero to save me now.

I need a hero, save me now."

(Lavi's POV)

A pool of blood surrounds Lavi's arm.

"I need a hero to save my life.

A hero will save me just in time."

(Allen's POV)

Allen's having an even harder time seeing now and can hear his heart beating in his head. LOUD. AND. CLEAR.

"I need a hero.

Who's gonna fight for what's right?"

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi's vision is almost gone and even more blood is pumping through the gash in his arm.

"Who's gonna help us survive?

I need a hero."

(Allen's POV)

Allen vaguely hears an ambulance siren in the distance.

"Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?"

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi vaguely hears an ambulance siren and voices in his kitchen as his vision blacks out.

"I need a hero."

(Allen's POV)

Allen hears the door break open and voices in the apartment as he blacks out.

"I need a hero."

(Both)

"A hero's gonna save me just in time."

"GET THIS BOY INTO THE AMBULANCE NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone understands what's going on, if not I will summarize it. <strong>

**As this states this is the PROLOGUE, therefore this is leading up to where the story starts.**

**Lavi and Allen both are having problems in their life. Through-out this story you will learn the problems and troubles each party goes through, and faces, which ultimately lands them in the situation they are in.**

**This part goes back and forth through Both Lavi and Allen's point of view. **

**I'm trying to get across to you, the readers, that they have the same thoughts. Lavi has never met Allen before, and Allen has never met Lavi. Although, unbeknownst to them, they have lived in the same city for many years never crossing each others paths.**

**In a sense, before they even meet, they are completing each others thoughts. And on the same day both decide to try and take their lives. They need each-other. They both need something from the other to save themselves.**

**Will this benefit them? **

**Will they meet? **

**Will they live?**

**What's going to happen?**

**Well, please continue to read and find out. ;)**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MUCH WELCOMED!**


	2. Chapter 1: Awake?

**Right now this story is going to be set in the present, but in a few chapters it will be going to a 'history' chapter. Meaning that Lavi and Allen are going to be explaining the things that went on in their life that got them where they presently. Please review!~ ;] **

* * *

><p><em>(Lavi's POV)<em>

_Lavi vaguely hears an ambulance siren and voices in his kitchen as his vision blacks out._

_"I need a hero."_

_(Allen's POV)_

_Allen hears the door break open and voices in the apartment as he blacks out._

_"I need a hero."_

_(Both)_

_"A hero's gonna save me just in time."_

_"GET THIS BOY INTO THE AMBULANCE NOW!"_

* * *

><p>(Allen's POV)<p>

Allen open's his eyes blinking away the blurry confusion and blinding light at first. After a few seconds his vision begins to clear and his eyes focus getting used to the light. He finds himself in a white room. Almost immediately he smells the familiar scent of medicine and cleaning supplies.

"Uuugh..." Allen groaned.

He tries pulling his arm up to cover his eyes but finds that he can hardly move it. He looks over and what he sees brings tears to his eyes. There are bandages going all the way up his arm extending from his hand to his armpit. Had he really cut himself that much? Cut himself so much that he passed out? He couldn't remember. When had the cuts gone from his wrist to his arm? When had they gone higher than is forearm? He couldn't remember it was all a blur.

He had an IV running through his other arm, his cursed ugly arm that was blacken and had disfigured fingernails. He balled up his fist and clenched his eyes closed a few tears escaping his closed eyes falling down his cheeks. That ugly arm. The arm that has caused him so much trouble through-out the years. That pitch-black thing sucking the life out of him. He opened his eyes. Allen hated hospitals. He just had to go and land himself in one now didn't he.

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi clenched his fists in pain. He cracked his eye open immediately regretting that decision, for he soon closed it again. He lay there eyes closed for a moment longer hoping he did not see what he think he just saw. He could not be in a hospital. Could he? He opened his eye again cautiously letting it adjust to the brightness of the light. He glanced around.

_'White wall, IV machine, heartbeat monitor.'_

Yes. He was most definitely NOT dreaming. He was in the hospital. Lavi released his clutched hands not realizing that they had been squeezed shut. He looked over at his arm.

"Ha..."

Lavi slightly laughed. He tried moving his arm but found it heavy. He took his other arm and covered his eyes.

_'Great really did a number on my arm, Gramps is going to kill me.'_

Lavi heard shuffling beside him.

_'I wonder if there is someone in the same room as me?'_

Lavi let his curiosity play out. He imagined all the different possibilities of people who could be in the same room as him. Lavi heard a door open and closed his eyes pretending to still be asleep.

(Allen's POV)

The door opened to Allen's right and he immediately closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Isn't it bazar?" A male's voice asked someone in the room.

"Yes sir." A woman replied.

"To get a call from two different people within a minute of each other on the same night saying that someone is lying on the floor bleeding to death?" asked the man.

"Yes sir and both of them being attempted suicides by slitting of the wrist? How odd." replied the women.

"Well doesn't seem like either of them are awake yet. Let's be going then we will come back later to change the bandages."

"Yes sir."

Allen hears the door click signaling that it's closed and the people are gone. He reopens his eyes.

_'I have to get out of here!' _Allen thought.

Allen too the covers and through them off his body, then swung his arms over the side of his bed.

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi heard rustling beside him and the sound of the soft pads of someone's feet hitting the floor.

_'Wait did the doctor say that someone else almost died cutting themself like I did?'_

"Hey!" Lavi tried.

(Allen's POV)

Allen froze hearing for the first time that someone was in the room with him.

"Hey!" The person tried again.

"Y-yes?" Allen answered.

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi sat up trying to hear better. He through the covers off himself and placed his feet on the floor now as well. Lavi reached his arm out trying to grab the sheet that separated him from the other person in the room.

(Allen's POV)

Allen reached for the sheet that separated him from the other person in the room.

Both boys grabbed the sheet at the same time pulling it back.

What greeted Allen was the sight of a male with fiery red hair and an eyepatch covering his right eye, his left being a vibrant emerald color. His arm left arm was bandaged up to his elbow. He had slightly tanned skin and a thin muscular build.

"H-hello?"

(Lavi's POV)

The curtain was pulled back and what greeted him was the sight of a very feminine looking boy. He had silver hair and gray eyes. His right arm was bandaged from his shoulder all the way down to his hand. He had a red scar running down his left eye with an upside down star on the top of it extending through his eye to a lightning bolt like shape on his cheek.

Was this boy an angel? He had to be the cutest thing Lavi had seen in his life.

"H-hi..." Lavi replied.

(Normal POV)

"My names Lavi, What's yours?"

"A-Allen."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want to write much because I didn't know if people would be interested in this story.<strong>

**I hope everyone can fallow all the POV changes, I promise there won't be very many more! Hopefully the next chapter will be the last part with all the POV changes.**

**We get to learn about their past soon!~ Hope you like the story peeps :]  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to know oneanother?

**Everyone else does a disclaimer so I guess I might as well do one too, **

**I DO NOT OWN -MAN, THANK YOU.**

**Alright so, can Allen trust Lavi? **

**Can Lavi trust Allen?**

**Read and find out~! **

* * *

><p><em>(Lavi's POV)<em>

_The curtain was pulled back and what greeted him was the sight of a very feminine looking boy. He had silver hair and gray eyes. His right arm was bandaged from his shoulder all the way down to his hand. He had a red scar running down his left eye with an upside down star on the top of it extending through his eye to a lightning bolt like shape on his cheek._

_Was this boy an angel? He had to be the cutest thing Lavi had seen in his life._

_"H-hi..." Lavi replied._

_(Normal POV)_

_"My names Lavi, What's yours?"_

_"A-Allen."_

* * *

><p>(Lavi's POV)<p>

Lavi couldn't tell if it was light outside or not, but he could've sworn he seen a beam of light surround Allen. It was love at first sight for him. Usually Lavi didn't believe in this kind of thing. Well, there's a first time for everything right? Lavi sat there staring at the boy he's meeting for the first time, once again observing his features. This was something he was used-to. Something he was taught to do from a young age.

Allen had bright silver almost white hair, eye's that were like the reflection of a full moon on a lake at night. He had porcelain white skin and slightly rosy cheeks. Another thing Lavi noticed was how thin Allen was. This boy couldn't weigh more than 120 lbs.?

(Allen's POV)

Allen sat on his bed and crossed his legs at his ankles. Now that he found out there was someone else in the room, he didn't feel so much like leaving. He wanted to find out what this person was like. The other boy, Lavi, sat there looking at him so Allen did the same. Lavi's hair was spiked out to the side and held up by a green headband, it was so red that it rivaled a firehidrent. Allen's eyes flickered to the eye patch covering his right eye. Curiosity rang through his head.

_'I wander why he has an eye patch?'_

Lavi was actually very tan now that Allen sat there and looked a little harder. Lavi was skinny but he was also muscular. Thinking back to what the doctor said, Lavi had also tried to kill himself.

_'Why did this hot guy try and kill himself? How could anything be wrong with his life? Wait I can't think like this! I have problems that no-one would know about too, so I can't judge him based on his looks.'_

(Lavi's POV)

Lavi smirked. This boy was going to be interesting.

_'Should I try talking to him?'_

Lavi sat there contemplating initiating the conversation and Allen stood up.

"I believe I should formally introduce myself." Allen said walking over to Lavi.

"My name is Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." Allen said extending his hand towards Lavi.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lavi Bookman." Lavi said grabbing Allen's hand and shaking it.

_'Yes this boy will be fun to mess with~'_

(Normal POV)

The door to the room opened and a doctor walked in clad in a white coat, revealing V-neck shirt, and mini-skirt. She had long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Good morning boys." She said walking over to the window and pulling back the curtains.

Outside the clouds where slightly grey and the sun, a hot bright orange color was beginning to rise peeking over the tops of the building off in the distance. The sky was a slight pink color near the sun but gradually faded into a bright blue color as you looked further up.

Allen stole a glance at Lavi out of curiosity to see his reaction to the doctor.

Lavi had hearts in his eyes.

_'STRIKE!' _Lavi thought.

The nurse turned around and walked over to Lavi. Lavi looked at her and she placed her hands on his bandaged arm.

"I think it's about time to change your bandages, now if you don't mind please lift your arm for me." The doctor asked with a smile.

Lavi did as he was told slightly smiling back. The doctor began unraveling the bandages that covered Lavi's forearm. Once all the bandages were removed and thrown in the trash the doctor took off the gauze. Lavi looked at his arm.

"It's a wonder your still alive, Youngman." Said the doctor.

He had multiple small slits on his wrist and forearm, and a deep long gash going from his wrist going about half way up his forearm. Lavi looked away from his arm with his eyes downcast. It really was a wonder how he was still alive.

Allen looked at Lavi's arm.

_'Wow he really cut himself deep...' _ Allen thought.

Allen looked at his own arm. He wondered what it looked like. No, more like he didn't want to know what his arm looked like. He was afraid to know. If Lavi had just a few slits and a deep gash, what would he himself have if he knew he didn't have a deep gash? Allen gripped his bandaged arm.

"Alright your bandages are changed, I shall be back in a few hours to change them and take a look again." Said the doctor leaving Lavi's side. She walked over to Allen. Allen looked away.

"Please lift your arm for me." The doctor said smiling at Allen. Allen did as he was told, hesitantly lifting his arm to the doctor. She began unraveling the bandages starting from his shoulder and worked her was down. Allen's arm took a bit longer to get all the bandages off because he had more than Lavi. The bandages were now off and being thrown away, Lavi looked at Allen.

The expression Allen wore tore at Lavi's heart. He looked so sad and a tad bit scared. Allen's eyes were half open and he was looking down at his lap. The doctor came back and took off the gauze on Allen's arm. Allen looked away not wanting to see the self-mutilation he inflicted upon himself. Lavi looked at Allen's arm. There were cuts everywhere. Some long some short. Some deep, but not as deep as his, and others that weren't deep at all. His arm looked like a rabid dog had gotten ahold of it and treated it like its prey. Taking it and RIPPING and DISTROYING every inch of tender flesh.

Allen finally got the courage to look over at his arm. He sat there shocked and his eyes filled with tears. He turned his wrist over and looked at his white flesh and all the contrasting red lines covering it. He had some scars from previous abuse that stood out on his skin slightly raised than the other parts of his skin. Now it had slits of slightly red lines everywhere. Some in X's and others just straight, overlapping, and a few slightly deep one's on the sides of his arm. The nurse re-applied some gauze to Allen's arm because some of the cuts reopened.

"Alright as I told the other boy, I will be back in a few hours to check on your wounds, and change the bandages." Said the nurse. She walked to the door and waved good-bye before walking out and closing the door as she left.

"That's quite a number you did on your arm there little buddy." Lavi tried.

Allen got annoyed by the remark to his height.

"I'm NOT short!" Allen tried keeping his voice down because he didn't know this person so he didn't want to yell at him.

"Sure sure whatever you say, Allen." Lavi replied.

Allen looked at Lavi and smiled a small sad smile.

"I really hate hospitals..." Allen said.

Lavi smirked and looked down. "Same here."

"They creep me out." Allen said picking his legs up off the floor and hugging them close to his chest.

"Yeah right now I just want to go home." Lavi said.

"I don't want to go home..."

"Why not?"

Allen hesitated thinking of an answer to give Lavi.

"To be honest...There is nothing there for me. It was like a prison."

"That's no good, why do you say that?" Asked Lavi.

_'Should I tell him?'_

Allen sat there for nearly five minutes debating whether it was ok to trust this person and reveal something he has never told anyone about, to this total stranger. Lavi sat there looking at Allen watching troubled expressions of anger, fear, sadness, and pain flash across Allen's face. He patiently waited for Allen to be ready.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..." Lavi tried.

"I haven't lived what most people would call a normal life..." Allen started and hugged his knees a little closer to himself.

"I've done thing's people my age would never consider in their wildest dreams. I...I" Allen clenched his teeth together.

"My master Cross, let's just say he isn't a very good...roll-model."

"How so?"

"There's nothing good for me at that place. I don't ever want to go back." Allen said.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed!~ :D midnighticelover, DGrayManFanatic, Dream Glaze, hopeless-daydream, and BrokenHeartedExorcist (yay! you realized the song I used! :)) Thanks so much for being my first reviewers! I really do try with the spelling and grammar because it annoys me in other story's when there's a lot mistakes and what-not so I try not to make too many in mine, I know that we can't have perfect story's, we all make mistakes that's ok though! :]<strong>

**Wow Allen really did do a number on his arm yeah? **

**OMG Lavi so so sexy! We all agree, yes?**

**Dude! My sister found these little chibbi Xerxes Break and Noctus things and they are now roaming around my computer screen! They are too cute!~**

**Ok anywayz, There were hardly any POV changes! We're getting a peak into Allen's past now but we will learn more next chapter, then we get to learn about Lavi! ;] Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Rape?

**I DON'T OWN -MAN! K,THANKS!**

**OOOHHH So what has Allen not wanting to go home?**

**Looks like Allen decided to trust Lavi, but how much will he reveal about his past?**

**Read and find out!~**

***WARNNING GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***

* * *

><p><em>"I haven't lived what most people would call a normal life..." Allen started and hugged his knees a little closer to himself.<em>

_"I've done thing's people my age would never consider in their wildest dreams. I...I" Allen clenched his teeth together._

_"My master Cross, let's just say he isn't a very good...roll-model."_

_"How so?"_

_"There's nothing good for me at that place. I don't ever want to go back." Allen said._

"Every day for me is a living hell...ha... should I even be telling you this? I don't even know you..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." Lavi reminded him.

"No it's ok I-I think I should talk about this for once. Plus I may never see you again, and you have no reason to go around telling people this...you'll probably forget everything I tell you here in the next few day's anyway."

Lavi made no comment because he really didn't know what to say. Everything Allen had just said could very-well be true. Lavi looked out the window.

"So like I said my master, Cross, really isn't a good role-model. All he does is sit around bringing home girls and booze. There is hardly ever a moment when he's sober. Nothing good comes from master being drunk. When he's done having fun with is women he comes after me."

Allen hung his head low and rested it on his knees. His body gave a slight shutter.

"What do you mean 'comes after you'?" Lavi asked.

"He comes into my room and has his way with me! Then beats me half to death! Lavi it's so scary!" Allen says yelling and now looking straight at him. Tears welled up in Allen's eyes.

"It's so damn scary..." Allen says again a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Every time he brings a women home I run to my room and hide! I try blocking off the door but he still breaks in! I don't know what to do anymore! I don't want to go through this anymore! It used to be once a month...but lately it's gotten worse. Almost every other day! The beatings went from his slamming me against the wall and a few slaps to him full out punching me! Verbally abusing me, slapping me, throwing random objects at me, he even tried drowning me!" Allen said hugging his knee's again, his whole body now shaking.

Lavi really wanted to do something. Hug him, pat his back, console him, something anything! But he was frozen. He couldn't move an inch.

"I still remember the first night..."

* * *

><p><em>"All right out with you women..." Cross said shoving half-naked women out of his bedroom. Allen just so happened to be walking out of the kitchen at this time, that of which you can see from Cross's room.<em>

_Allen walked from the counter he was sitting at picking up his sandwich acting like he hadn't seen what he just saw. _

_"Baka Deshou. Get your arse over here!" Cross yelled. Allen flinched and dropped his sandwich. He reached down to pick it up ignoring his master for now._

_"I said come here!" Cross said walking towards Allen. Once he reached Allen he grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up. He then slammed Allen against the wall his hands around Allen's throat._

_"List to me when I tell you to do something brat!" Cross slurred his face inches from Allen's. Cross's breathe reeked of alcohol and cigarettes._

_"Ye-es..." Allen chocked. SMACK._

_"What was that? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" Cross yelled smacking Allen._

_"YE-es MasTer..."Allen tried again._

_"That's what I thought." Cross said then smashed his lips against Allen's. Allen's eyes went as wide as saucers. Panic flicker across his face._

_"Hm you taste good brat." Cross said throwing Allen down to the floor. Allen gasped for a breath and tried scooting back to get away. Cross put his foot on Allen's stomach and pushed down hard preventing the boy from moving anywhere._

_"A-aah." Allen cried._

_"Wrong move. Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet. Look what you've caused!" Cross said taking Allen's hand and shoving it on his half hard member. _

_"Now then you're in the perfect spot!" Cross said undoing his pants and pulling out his semi-hard cock._

_"Get and your knees and suck." Cross instructed. Cross moved his foot and nudged Allen's member. Allen whimpered gasping in pain as Cross pushed a little too hard._

_"Ha... look your turned on by just a kiss you slut! Hurry and get on your knees." Cross said. Allen complied not wanting to be hurt any more. Allen got on his knees and positioned his head near his master arousal. Cross being impatient slammed Allen's head against his cock. Allen, who had just opened his mouth, was now gagging as his master cock was being shoved down his throat. Allen just sat there not wanting to move. His throat burned and he was trying to let his throat relax and get accustomed to this thing ruthlessly shoved down it. Cross apparently became impatient, because he was now thrusting his hips forward causing Allen to gag even more. Tears were now rolling down Allen's cheeks. Without warning Cross spurted his seed into Allen's mouth._

_"Swallow it all." Cross instructed._

_Allen choked it down a bit running down the corner of his mouth and dripping to the floor._

_"Now look what you did. You messed up the floor." Cross said. "Now I'll have to punish you." He said picking Allen up by his hair._

_"Stand up." Allen did as he was told. Cross shoved him towards his room and Allen began to panic. _

_'No no no no no! This can't be happening!' Allen's mind was racing. This cannot be happening! He had to run. He had to get away. NOW! Allen bolted to the right but not fast enough. Cross grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him on his bed._

_"Another wrong move." Cross said slamming his hands down by Allen's head._

_"Now you'll regret that." Cross said Pinning Allen's hand above his head then ripping Allen's shirt in two exposing Allen's chest to the drunken man. Cross began assaulting on of Allen's nipple sucking and biting it. While he was doing that he was using his other hand to rip Allen's pants off. He pulled them down in one swift motion underwear and all._

_Allen's body shuddered coming in contact with the cold air in the room. Allen's now throbbing erection stood exposed. Cross grabbed it and began pumping his hand up and down it. _

_"Ah..." Allen covered his mouth. Tears slid down his face. His body was betraying him. No. This wasn't him. This couldn't be Allen? He would never enjoy this kind of thing. Who was this stranger taking over?_

_Getting tired Cross flipped Allen over his cock once again hard. Then without warning he slammed into Allen's prostate without preparation, ripping the sensitive flesh. Cross mercily pounded into Allen over and over again. The boy below him writhing in pain._

_Allen didn't even have time to think about how much pain he was feeling right now. Cross pounded in and out of him over and over. After what seemed like hours Cross finally released his seed again Cuming in Allen. Allen lie there, tears overflowing from his eyes. Cross got off of Allen and pulled up his pants._

_"Now get out of my sight Baka Deshou." Cross said pulling Allen up by his hair and throwing him off his bed._

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Allen... I'm so sorry...I-I don't know what to say..." Lavi said.<p>

Allen now had tears sliding down his face. Lavi's heart hurt for the poor boy.

"I can't believe you live with that man!" Lavi said.

"I-it's ok Lavi..." Allen said.

"No Allen! No it's not ok! He rapped you! Why haven't you moved out, ran away, got out of there, something!" Lavi asked.

"I can't I have nowhere to go..." Allen said.

"Rent an apartment, got to a friend's house, talk to a neighbor, something!"

"I'm too young to rent an apartment, I have no friends, my neighbor thinks I'm a freak, 'The devils spawn' he called me."

"Wh-what! How old are you then?" Lavi asked.

"Six-sixteen..." Allen said.

Lavi was blown away. This kid was only sixteen! How in the hell!

"Allen I'm so sorry..." Lavi said again. Lavi really wanted to hug this kid and tell him everything was ok. Everything was ok and that he never had to go back there again. But he couldn't move.

"That's not even the worst part. You'll never believe what he had me do before that though..."

* * *

><p><strong>AAAWWWW POOR ALLEN!<strong>

**Thanks again reviewers! midnighticelover, and BrokenHeartedExorcist :] You guys make me happy~**

**Well looks like Allen's past wasn't very fun...**

**I can't believe Cross would do that! What a jerk!**

**Why don't you move Lavi! Go comfort him Damnit!**

**Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, well you won't like it cuza the rape but yeah you know what I mean XD**

**Yes I updated really fast!~ :]**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4: Thirteen!

**Yep and again I DON'T OWN -MAN.**

**Allen really needs a hero. Someone to save him. Will he ever find one?**

*****WARNNING DRUG AND ALCOHOL ABUSE AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!*****

* * *

><p><em>"Wh-what! How old are you then?" Lavi asked.<em>

_"Six-sixteen..." Allen said._

_Lavi was blown away. This kid was only sixteen! How in the hell! _

_"Allen I'm so sorry..." Lavi said again. Lavi really wanted to hug this kid and tell him everything was ok. Everything was ok and that he never had to go back there again. But he couldn't move._

_"That's not even the worst part. You'll never believe what he had me do before that though..."_

* * *

><p>Lavi hesitated before speaking. "You mean it gets worse?"<p>

"Regretfully...yes..."Allen said.

"If... you're up to talking about it...I'm all ears little buddy." Lavi tried.

"...Well..."

"Like I said you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to...I just know from personal experiences that talking about things sometimes makes everything a bit better to handle..."

_'Lavi what are you saying? Why don't you take your own advice once in a while?' _Lavi told himself.

"Can I really trust you Lavi?" Allen asked looking at Lavi. His hair was framing his face slightly and his eyes were a bit red from crying, but to Lavi, Allen looked damn gorgeous.

"It just feels so right to tell you everything that's happened to me so far...I don't understand but, I don't mind telling you..." Allen said with a slight smile.

Lavi almost cried. After what he had just let out for the first time, all the pain he went through, being somewhere he hates, talking to someone he doesn't know, and suffering through what he has, he's still bale to smile? Lavi didn't understand. How. How can Allen still smile?

_'If I was raped, I don't think I would ever smile again.' _Lavi thought.

"Any time you're ready..." Lavi said smiling a sad smile back. Lavi picked up his feet and laid them back on the bed.

"...Cross has not only and addiction to alcohol, cigarettes, and women and gambling too."

"Ok...? I'm not sure how bad that is considering a lot of people are addicted to stuff like that..." Lavi said.

"You don't understand! Do you have any idea how he obtains those things!" Allen yelled.

"N-no.." Lavi said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled..." Allen said.

"It's ok don't worry about it." Lavi said.

_'I'm sure I'd get emotional like that about my past as well.' _Lavi thought.

"He... HAD ME... go and get them." Allen said clenching his fists.

"H-how!" Lavi said flabbergasted.

"No-one would suspect a thirteen year old of going to by Ecstasy would they... How about walking into a liquor store and begging the clerk for some booze and if he didn't get some his daddy wouldn't let him come home? And you know, playing poker is actually quite fun." Allen said.

Lavi's mind began processing the information it was just given.

"Wait you didn't say anything about drugs?" Lavi said.

Allen's body tensed. He had let that slip. That was NOT supposed to come out.

* * *

><p><em>"Mm-mm I have something real good for you tonight Baka Deshou. Cross said while pining Allen's arm above his head to the wall. <em>

_'Great Cross was horny already and he only had two cases of beer.' Allen thought._

_Cross grabbed Allen's leg and held it against his hip. Allen arched his back because of the position he was in._

_"Mm I can tell you want it don't you, you whore!" Cross said rubbing his leg against Allen's crotch. Allen whimpered. Whimpered in fear because he knew what was coming. But Cross mistook the whimper of fear, for pleasure. Cross latched his lips to Allen's neck biting down hard. In the process he thought he felt a slight pinch, but he wasn't sure. His fear was only confirmed when he saw something glint as Cross moved his arm. Cross then threw a needle on the floor a few feet to the right of him._

_Allen was now in full panic mode. What the HELL had his master just done!_

_"Ah M-master! What was that!" Allen tried asking. SMACK._

_"Shut up don't talk you'll kill the mood." Cross said grinding his leg against Allen's crotch again, then slamming his lips on Allen's in a hungry kiss._

_"This shit's good. Got it from the Earl. Called Ecstasy." Cross said in between kisses. Allen's face paled. No wonder Cross was already horny! And now, he himself had been forcefully injected with the same thing._

_'What am I going to do! What am I going to do!' Allen's mind raced._

_It hadn't been five minutes that Cross injected it in Allen and he already felt the effects. His member was now throbbing, painfully enclosed in his tight pants. He was panting, everything was hot, and his world was swimming._

* * *

><p>"The rest of that night was a blur, but I do remember waking up naked chained to that bastards bed." Allen said. "That's not the only time he used that on me. How could he do that! And to a thirteen year old!" Allen began crying. His body was shaking as tears poured from his eyes.<p>

"Are you kidding! You were thirteen! And he used the whole syringe? That dose is made for hard-core druggies! And that bastard used all of it on a thirteen year old!"

"Yeah... When I woke up that morning... there were cuts, bruises, and welts everywhere. Over almost Every. Inch. Of my body..."

Allen stopped talk for a moment to clear his head and think about what he wanted to say.

"There was blood on the bed and I had the worst headache." Allen said and then sniffed trying to clear his nose so he could breathe.

Lavi's heart pounded in his chest. He was unbelievably mad. How could this jerk do that to a kid! Adrenalin pumped through his veins. Lavi slammed his first down on his bed then sprung off of it and walked over to Allen.

"Lavi? Is every-" Allen's sentence was cut short due to shock. Lavi was hugging him. Allen was slightly pulled forward off his bed into Lavi's arms. A tear rolled off Allen's cheek and he returned the hug leaning into Lavi's grip. Allen's body shivered and a few more tears escaped his eyes. It had been years since Allen had had a genuine hug like this. And it just felt so right.

"Shhh... It's ok Lavi cooed. You don't ever have to go back there again, Allen." Lavi told him trying to calm him down.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore. You're here now and you're safe." Lavi said hugging Allen a little closer. Allen snuggled his head into Lavi's shoulder felling comfortable and welcomed. A feeling he longed for. A feeling he desperately wanted, NEEDED.

"Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Yeah?"

"Has anything bad like that ever happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to my (so far) loyal reviewers! BrokenHeartedExorcist and midnighticelover! and thank you to my new reviewer, Kaida Amaya! (yes Cross is a fucking douche XD) <strong>

**You hardly see Cross being the bad guy, it's always Tikki so I felt like changing it up a bit :)**

**Yes this is my first DGM story but I do have other stories if you'd like to read those, I read a lot of these fanfiction's and I try to make mine like what I want to read. I update so fast because I think of it as I go and for me, I really want to know what's going to happen next so I start writing again so I can find out what happens! And I dislike when people have a really good story and take forever to update! So I'm doing what I would want others to do, which is update fast!~ :D**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, two updates in one day sweet! :) I might get cranking on another chapter later ;]**


	6. Chapter 5: Lavi's turn?

_**SADLY -MAN IS STILL NOT MINE...**_

_*****WARNING UNDERAGE DRINKING AND SMOKING AHEAD!*****_

_**LOOK FOR THESE (- *)**_

* * *

><p><em>"Shhh... It's ok Lavi cooed. You don't ever have to go back there again, Allen." Lavi told him trying to calm him down.<em>

_"You don't have to worry about it anymore. You're here now and you're safe." Lavi said hugging Allen a little closer. Allen snuggled his head into Lavi's shoulder felling comfortable and welcomed. A feeling he longed for. A feeling he desperately wanted, NEEDED. _

_"Lavi?" Allen asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Has anything bad like that ever happened to you?"_

* * *

><p>Lavi paused a moment and watched his life re-play behind his closed eyes.<p>

"DEEEAK!..."

"That boy's so weird..."

"He doesn't talk that much..."

"Mooooom!...Noooo!"

"Lavi?" Allen asked.

Lavi opened his eyes and shook his head, his fiery locks moved out of his face.

"Sorry 'bout that Allen. Nothing as bad as what you've gone through has happened to me or anything. But I not saying bad things haven't happened to me either." Lavi said.

"Well of coarse Lavi" Allen smiled. "Something bad must have happened for you to have hurt yourself so badly and end up in here."

"Heh right..." Lavi laughed. Lavi stopped hugging Allen and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Well... where to start?..."

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>-<strong>__*****__ Sweetie wake up you have to go to school now." a women said._

_(Lavi)__******__ opened his eyes to see a blurry figure above him. Blinking his eyes a few times his vision cleared. _

_"Five more minutes mom..." (Lavi) said groaning and rolling over. He then threw the covers over his head and once again snuggled into the warmth of his bed._

_"Ha-ha - wake up! You will be late for school if you sleep in too much longer!" She said smiling and leaving the room._

_***TIME0o0SKIP***_

_'We need to see - - in the principal's office please.'_

_(Lavi) walked out of his classroom and down the hall. After getting to the principal's office he hesitates before the closed door. After a few minutes he opens the door._

_"I'm very sorry." _

_Was the first thing he heard as he walked in._

_"Why?" (Lavi) asked._

_"How sad he's only in 1st grade..." The secretary said._

_"- you're parents are no longer with us...they have passed on to a different life." Said the principal._

_(Lavi's) face immediately paled. _

_"No- no way... They can't be... they CANT BE dead!" He said tears streaming down his face._

* * *

><p>"That morning was the last morning I saw my parent's alive. But also that's the only memory I have from my childhood. I don't remember a thing besides that. Not my name, not my parent's name, not my address, nothing."<p>

"Lavi... I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine since that's all I can remember. Meaning I don't know my relationship with them, but I'm sure they loved me very much and I loved them very much. But that happened when I was in 1st grade so it can't be helped." Lavi slightly smiled.

"After that I went to stay with Gramps. He isn't exactly related to me, he was named my 'God-Grandpa' or something like that. My parent's really were silly." Lavi said slightly laughing.

"So He's taken care of me over all these years and tried keeping me out of trouble. But when Celi (pronounced like sellE) died..." Lavi got silent.

"Celi?" Allen asked.

* * *

><p><em>"Lavi Lavi! Look at this!" A girl around the age of 11-12 came running up to Lavi. She had short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a midnight blue yukata with white flowers around the bottom with a sakura pink obi. She twirled around so Lavi could see her.<em>

_"Wow that looks great on you Celi!" Lavi said grinning from ear to ear._

_"You're coming to the fireworks with me tonight right! Right!" She said pulling on Lavi's shirt._

_"Of-coarse! Meet me at the convenience store on the corner at 7:30." Lavi said smiling down at her._

_***TIME0o0SKIP***_

_Lavi stood outside on the street corner and occasionally glanced up at the clock in the store through the glass. It was not 8:30 with no sign of Celi. All of a sudden Lavi heard shuffling behind him. Celi came around the corner, her yukata slightly off her right shoulder, hair a mess and her lip was bleeding. Lavi ran up to her and pulled a twig out of her hair._

_"CELI! Are you ok! What happened!" Lavi asked._

_No response. Celli's eyes were blank and tears were now streaming out of her eyes._

_"Here let me take you home! Come on!" Lavi said putting his hand around her waist to lead her back to her house._

_"CELI! WHAT HAPPENED!" Her mom yelled upon seeing her enter the front door._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" Celi's dad yelled upon seeing his daughters condition._

_"It wasn't me!"_

_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" Her mom yelled._

_***TIME0o0SKIP***_

_"Hey gramps! I'm going to go see if Celi is ok I'll be back later!" Lavi called._

_"Ah...Lavi. There is no need for that. Celi is dead. She died last night._

_"W-what! No! I took her home! She was home! Safe! How could she be dead!" Lavi cried._

_"She killed herself. Apparently she was raped and couldn't handle the stress."_

_"NoooOOO!" Lavi yelled._

_"Shut up idiot grandson! It's a part of like, and you needed to learn it sooner or later, grow up. Now go back into your room we don't want the neighbors worrying because of all the noise your making now do we."_

* * *

><p>"That night me best friend, and first love committed suicide after being raped. They never found the person who did it." Lavi said.<p>

Allen lunged forward and hugged Lavi this time.

"Lavi I'm so sorry!"

Lavi hugged Allen back a slight tear escaping his eye.

"She really was my first love. She was 11 and I was 13. I walked around like a zombie for a year and half after that." Lavi said draping his arm around Allen's shoulder.

"Probably the only thing or rather person, who saved me, was my friend Yuu-kun."

"How so?" Allen asked.

"He punched me and told me to stop acting like a zombie and go back to being a 'baka usagi'." Lavi laughed again.

"What! That's so mean!"

"But that's just Yuu for ya! He acts mean and all but he really does care." Lavi said.

"My life before I met Yuu was a disaster."

* * *

><p><em>"Lavi Bookman! You better be home before dark!"<em>

_"Yeah yeah Panda GiGi whatever!" Lavi said grabbing a bad and running out the door._

_"Hey guys I made it!" Lavi said running up to a group of guys._

_"Alright! Did you bring the stuff?" Asked a boy with brown hair._

_"Yeah yeah I got it, it was hard to get too how 'bout you guys?" Lavi asked._

_"Yeah we got it." They each said pulling on a backpack._

_Lavi opened his bag and pulled out a bottle of coconut rum and long-island ices tea. He then opened the small pouch and pulled out 3 cartons of cigarettes. The other kids each opened their bags, three in total. One pulled out a six-pack of miller light, another pulled out some mountain dew, and the other pulled out fruit punch and some more cigarettes._

_"Sweet! we are totally going to get waisted!" One kid said excitedly._

_Lavi popped the top to a can of mountain dew and drank about half the can before opening the coconut rum and pouring some in. After he downed that he reached for a cigarette and light it up. After taking a few drags Lavi grabbed the fruit punch and poured some into his empty mountain dew can then poured coconut rum in it as well. He once again downed the can like nothing and finished of his cigarette._

_"CRAP! Everyone run!" A kid yelled._

_Sirens could be heard in the distance quickly approaching. Lavi rounded the corner into an ally and ran, but he soon found himself face to face with a brick wall blocking his exit. With nowhere else to go he turned around and ran back for the exit of the ally. Once he saw the exit he almost sprinted- but two strong arms wound themselves around Lavi's waist._

_"STOP POLICE! Are you the only one here?"_

_"Y-yes?" Lavi said after looking around._

_"Then you are under arrest for underage drinking." The police man said dragging Lavi to his car._

_"Anything you say can and will be held against you under the court of law."_

* * *

><p>"That night, and for the rest of the month for that matter, I spent in Juvie." Lavi said.<p>

"That must have made you feel lonely." Allen said.

"Eh. I was more bored than lonely, I tried talking to other kids but Yuu was the only one who was the most fun to mess with."

"Wait you met him in Juvie?" Allen asked.

"Yeah it was fun too!" Lavi said smiling. "To be honest I thought he was a girl and I hit on him, then he punched me." Lavi said laughing.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, what's a hottie like you doing in here?" Lavi said walking up to a boy with slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length hair.<em>

_You could instantly see an irritation mark appear on his head. Without warning the boy turned around and punched Lavi and he fell over._

_"I'm a boy you damn idiot! The names Kanda get it fucking straight!" He said with his fist in a ball hovering over Lavi, who was still on the floor._

_"Aha...ha-ha...Heh..." Lavi laughed._

_"What's so damn funny punk?" Kanda said grabbing Lavi's shirt and pulling him inches from his face. A black aura seep from Kanda as he clenched his teeth._

_"N-n-n-n-nothing! I was just surprised is all?" Lavi said grabbing the fist clenching his shirt._

"Well that 'Kanda' person doesn't seem very nice!" Allen said.

"Really he is! He just doesn't like to admit it."

"Why was Kanda in the detention center?" Allen asked.

* * *

><p><strong>* Lavi doesn't remember his name so it's just a blank spot in his memory<strong>

**** I put Lavi's name in parenthesis because I didn't know of another name that he called himself besides Deek, and everyone knows that that was Lavi's Alias before he was 'Lavi' so I couldn't use that... **

**Thank you Remnant of Life, Kaida Amaya, midnighticelover, Anexandria, fangirl12232 and the one anonymous reviewer for reviewing! You all make me so happy!**

**Sorry I was gone for so long I went on vacation ;D now I'm back and feel like righting again yay! **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the new insight to Lavi's problems!**

**I wonder if I'm the only one that see's something cute and just wants to hug it an squeeze it or bite it XD I just like hurting cute things, BUT I LOVE CUTE THIGNS SO MUCH! The point in that is that's what I'm doing with this story. I LOVE Lavi and Allen so much and they are so CUTE that I just can't help but hurt them XD I know that that's not good but I can't help it! BUT I promise! Things will get better! :D**


End file.
